Paint Me: MoonSun 문선
by imlyo
Summary: Aesthetic. Le calme, la musique et des rencontres. Tout pour avoir une vie magnifique. -Mamamoo -MoonSun Moonbyul Byeol x Solar Yongsun -Wheesa Wheein x Hwasa Hyejin -Couple gay / Yuuri -Playlist


J'attendais, assise sur un trottoir, ma valise posée à côté de moi et mes écouteurs dans les oreilles écoutant le dernier titre de Dean : 'Instagram'. Cette musique était relaxante, calme à souhait et dans le mood qui dominait ma nuit.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

J'affrontai le froid des fins de nuits de début d'automne seulement vêtu d'un short en laine ardoise ainsi que mon éternel veste en jean rose bonbon trop grande pour mon petit corps frêle. Mes cuissardes reposaient devant ma valise, mes jambes allongées devant moi sur la route. Une voiture s'arrêta à deux mètres.

 _Aston Martin New Vantage rose gold. Putain de voiture de riche..._

Je levai les yeux et aperçus une main s'accrocher à la portière puis quelqu'un se rapprocher. Une femme aux cheveux roses, de la même couleur que mes chaussures et ma veste se tenait devant moi, l'air de me demander si j'attendai le déluge.

"Monte, ça ne te fera pas de mal de te réchauffer un peu, tu grelotte."

J'attendis un moment, débattant intérieurement des avantages et inconvénients de monter dans sa voiture.

"Tu violes pas les gens ?"

Elle rit un moment puis se rapprocha le plus possible de dehors.

"Tu pense vraiment que je vais te l'avouer ?"

Je me levai alors après avoir remis mes chaussures et pris ma valise pour la déposer dans le coffre puis m'installai sur le siège passager.

"Séoul ?"

Je tournai mon regard vers elle et acquiesçai, monter vers la capitale ne me semblais pas une mauvaise idée, la vie devait être cool et simple là-bas.

"Il reste 4h avant d'arriver."

Elle démarra et continua son chemin comme si je n'étais pas la. Le temps défila tandis que la route continuait sans vouloir s'arrêter. La musique changea pour laisser place à 'Jenga' de Heize, la mélodie me berça tandis que la douce voix de la jeune femme à mes côtés retentit dans mes oreilles.

I don't wanna play this game no more. Somebody help.

"Tu as une jolie voix."

Elle sourit mais continua à chanter jusqu'à la fin de la musique.

"Tu pars pourquoi ?"

Elle me regarda un moment avant de répondre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Rejoindre ma copine"

Je répondis à son sourire, sa joie transperçant l'aura de solitude et de démoralisation qui planait autours de moi. Elle continua à chanter alors que mes paupières se fermaient naturellement dû à la fatigue de la nuit blanche que je venais de passer.

"Hey...Réveilles-toi, tu peux pas rater ça !"

J'ouvris un œil et vis la rose penchée au dessus de moi.

"Le levé du jour est magnifique."

Je me frottai les yeux énergiquement pour me réveiller puis la suivis en dehors de la voiture.

"Le paysage est magnifique"

J'observai tout autours de nous, personne aux alentours, une plaine au devant et des arbres derrière. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas encore debouts et le silence régnait. Elle s'était quelque peu éloigné de la route, si bien que l'on pouvait l'apercevoir mais pas l'entendre par un quelconque miracle.

Les premiers rayons finirent par pointer le bout de leurs nez alors que nous étions toutes deux assises sur le capot de la voiture.

"Merci de m'avoir réveillé, c'est l'un des plus beau spectacle que j'ai pu voir de ma vie"

Elle me sourit tendrement puis alla chercher son appareil photo. Je détournai le regard, la lumière m'éblouissant et me repoussant autant qu'elle m'attirai tel un papillon qui se brûle à trop s'approcher du feu un soir d'hiver. Je la regardai prendre ses photos, me disant que la plus belle photo serait de l'avoir elle entrai de prendre ce magnifique paysage.

Je continuai de la regarder, elle avait l'air tellement passionnée. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se retourna vers moi toute contente puis me proposa de continuer la route.

"Tu veux que je conduise ?"

Elle s'avança vers la voiture puis tourna pour s'installer côté passager.

"J'espère que tu sais conduire"

Elle ria tendrement puis mis une playlist de Dean. Je souris à l'entente de la première note et me raclai la gorge et commençai à chanter en même temps que lui.

아직까지 깨어있니? 오늘 너의 하루는 어땠니?

Elle chanta avec moi alors que la chanson défilait tranquillement, la route était droite et peu de gens l'empruntaient. J'ouvris les fenêtres et laissait tomber mon crâne sur le repose tête.

Oh 너와 나의 마지막 일지라도. 그럴지라도

Would you remember me? Nah nah I'm juss

Je la regardai, cette phrase nous représentait bien.

"Je m'appelle Hye Jin. Toi ?

-Byeol Yi."

J'hésitais à continuer la discussion, le feeling passait bien entre nous, autant essayer de rester en contact.

"Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis en école d'art mais je suis photographe à mes heures perdues. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec ma famille et quand j'ai fais mon coming out, ils m'ont dit de dégager. Je n'avais donc plus aucune raison de rester à Busan alors j'ai vendu mon appart.

-Et tu ne t'es pas demandée ce que tu ferais après ?

-Je vis au jour le jour, si j'ai besoin d'argent je trouve un petit boulot, sinon je flâne. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches, ça me permet de faire ce que je veux.

-J'aime ce style de vie mais je panique quand tout n'est pas comme je l'avais prévu. Un vrai paradoxe."

Elle ria un peu puis se concentra sur le paysage, on entrait dans une ville.

"Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune, j'ai vécu chez ma tante, une femme géniale mais je n'ai pas reçu toute l'attention dont j'avais besoin donc aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments."

Je l'écoutais attentivement, sachant à quel point en parler enlevait un poid des épaules.

"C'est problématique aujourd'hui avec ma copine. Elle se fâche à chaque fois que je ne sais comment répondre à ses sentiments.

-Je n'ai personnellement jamais réellement aimé quelqu'un, je ne sais ce que c'est donc c'est très étranger pour moi, même ma famille, je ne les aimais pas plus que ça, aujourd'hui je veux juste les oublier."

Je me concentrai sur la route, aucune de nous deux ne continuant la discussion, laissant la playlist continuer son flux de notes. Je chantais quelques bribes de paroles que je connaissais.

Je m'arrêtai à une station essence pour m'acheter de quoi rafraîchir ma gorge usé par l'heure que je venais de passer à chanter.

"Je te laisse conduire, je vais m'arrêter à Hongdae, je me débrouillerai là-bas.

-Ok."

Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage puis m'attachai les cheveux en chignon avec une tresse sur le dessous puis achetai une bouteille de jus d'aloe vera et repartit vers la voiture. La fin du trajet se passa calmement, elle me déposa sur une grande rue, je cherchais sur mon téléphone un hôtel pas trop cher ou passer la semaine avant de chercher un appart. Je suivi le plan indiqué puis louai une chambre pour 2 nuit, je verrai plus tard si j'ai besoin de plus. Je rentrai dans la chambre, m'allongeai sur le lit et m'endormis comme une masse.


End file.
